gijoefandomcom-20200213-history
Snake-Eyes (RAH)
:Snake-Eyes is a G.I. Joe character from the A Real American Hero and G.I. Joe vs. Cobra series. One of the few mysterious and the more dangerous members of the G.I. Joe Team, Snake-Eyes served as a recon ranger in the jungles of Southeast Asia. All that can be said after that stint is he went on a long sabbatical, most believe it was in Japan. Some say he was training with the same ninja clan that begat Storm Shadow. We know his fighting skills have become more efficient and deadly. Rumors surfaced that when he was recruited into the Joe Team by Hawk, he was hunting rabbits at the time... with his bare hands. Fiction Comics A Real American Hero continuity Marvel Comics continuity The Vietnam War Snake-Eyes came from a close-knit family consisting of him, his twin sister and their parents. Before he joined the G.I. Joe Team, he was a soldier serving a tour of duty in the Vietnam War as a member of a LLRP. Two men who would later become important in his life also served in the very same patrol, Stalker and Storm Shadow. The others were Wade Collins, Dickie Saperstein and Ramon Escobedo. He struck up a strong friendship with Storm Shadow, then known as "Tommy". The latter talked of his uncle's business in Japan that he would join after the war and was hinting there was a place for Snake-Eyes. Throughout his time in Vietnam Snake-Eyes treasured a photo of his sister, believing that so long as no harm came to it he would be okay. During a mission the LRRP was attacked and only Snake-Eyes, Stalker and Storm Shadow escaped. & As they headed to be picked-up by a helicopter the patrol came under fire. Snake-Eyes was hit and the photo was damaged by a bullet. Believing Snake-Eyes to be dead, Stalker ordered the helicopter to withdraw but Storm Shadow charged out and saved Snake-Eyes's life. When Snake-Eyes returned home he found no one waiting for him at the airport. Four hours later a young lieutenant, later to be the Joe commander Hawk, arrived late to inform Snake-Eyes that his family had been killed when their car was hit by one driven by a stoned-out veteran. The veteran, who also died, was the brother of the future Cobra Commander. The Arashikage clan Snake-Eyes found life back in America difficult due to the public backlash against the war and the soldiers who fought in it. He was often spat at and called a baby killer by strangers. He left America for Japan and joined Tommy's family business - the Arashikage ninja clan run by Tommy's uncles, the Hard Master and the Soft Master, and Tommy himself, known as the "Young Master". Snake-Eyes entered into a rigorous life of training and concentration and proved even better than Tommy, but sometimes let Tommy save face in fights. However Tommy was always better at the bow, able to hear so well beyond the line of sight. But the only way to refine the skill was to kill and Snake-Eyes disagreed with this. Snake-Eyes was growing in the favor of the Hard Master and one evening the latter taught him "Darkened Room" techniques known as "Blind Sword" when Snake-Eyes heard a third person in the courtyard. But the Hard Master didn't believe there was any danger and went behind a screen to continue the training, imitating someone and challenging Snake-Eyes to identify the impression. Suddenly an arrow came through the screen and killed him. The Soft Master rushed into the courtyard to see Tommy rushing away with a bow and assumed he was chasing the intruder. But the arrow was one of Tommy's and only he had the skill to aim by sound and force to fire it. However the dying Hard Master denied Tommy's guilt. Tommy never returned and the family business disbanded. Later they learnt that Tommy had become a Cobra agent using the family name "Storm Shadow". The Soft Master would for a long time believe that it was Tommy who killed the Hard Master, but had really been targeting Snake-Eyes. Many years later the truth would be learned. Joining the G.I. Joe team With the Arashikage clan dissolved Snake-Eyes returned to America and took residence in a cabin in the High Sierras, with only the wolf Timber for company. Local rumors said he was a werewolf. Later Stalker and Hawk were putting together G.I. Joe and Stalker convinced Hawk to try and recruit Snake-Eyes. They eventually tracked him from the delivery of his army disability checks and found him coming back from hunting rabbits with his bare hands. They convinced him to come with them, leaving Timber at the cabin. Snake-Eyes first encountered Scarlett when she was putting cadets through a hand-to-hand refresher training. The men didn't take her seriously even after she rapidly overpowered Steeler. Snake-Eyes was next and she soon realized he was letting her win to save her pride. She was intrigued by him and went with him off post one evening. They became friends though she wanted more even when he said she reminded him of his sister. The Silent Warrior Months later they were on a hostage rescue mission above a desert when their helicopter engine stalled and the pilots ordered a bail out. The helicopter started spinning, throwing one of the doors shut on Scarlett's web-gear, trapping her. The helicopter was heading towards its fellow and Scarlett told Snake-Eyes to get out but he instead tried to free her when the two helicopters collided. The aviation fuel ignited and a jet of flaming vapor tore through the window, hitting Snake-Eyes in the face. Scarlett was knocked out in the crash but Rock 'n Roll told her how Snake-Eyes carried her clear of the wreckage with his face still on fire and his voice gone. General Hawk, who quickly arrives on scene, bitterly comments that the hostage rescue will have to be scrapped, sealing the fate of the hostage. Hearing this, Snake-Eyes insists on going forward, despite his injuries. Doc vehemently voices his objection: he points out that Snake-Eyes has third degree burns on his face and that his vocal cords were horribly damaged. He warns that if Snake-Eyes is not treated immediately, the damage would be permanent. Nevertheless, Snake-Eyes convinces Hawk to let him proceed with the mission. After meeting up with Stalker at the mission site, Snake-Eyes is able to storm the building where Cobra agents are holding the hostage. He immediately recognizes the hostage and saves him. The hostage was, in point of fact, George Strawhacker, who had been engaged to marry Snake-Eyes' sister before her tragic death. Snake-Eyes spent six months in hospital, but at the time no plastic surgeon could restore his face. He could have retired with a full disability pension but had nothing to do. He had nobody left... but Scarlett. Snake-Eyes was a participant in the rescue of Dr. Adele Burkhart where he and Scarlett infiltrated the Cobra base. The rescue almost went awry when Cobra Commander held Burkhart at gunpoint. Burkhart refused more blood to be shed because of her and sacrifices herself so that the two Joes can take action against the Commander. Burkhart was not really mortally wounded and the Joes were able to evacuate her off the island. Snake-Eyes continues to show his dedication to Scarlett when they and Rock 'n Roll were tasked to get an object named Hot Potato out of Colonel Sharif's hands. Scarlett was wounded and unable to be moved and Snake-Eyes elected to stay behind. Rock 'n Roll managed to deliver the item and came back to rescue them from Sharif's men. After that event, Snake-Eyes went on another mission investigating the killing of American researchers in an Arctic research station. He faces off against the mercenary Kwinn. While Snake-Eyes had the skills, Kwinn outsmarted them all but came to respect them. A way was found for Kwinn to keep his end of the contract with the Russians without actually aiding the Joes. When Cobra unleashed a battle robot within the Pit, Snake-Eyes was trapped with Stalker and Flash in the arms room. Once they managed to get out and catch up what's going on, Snake-Eyes went with them in hunting down electronic transmitter bugs that were hidden in the robot's head. A survival extremist organization got the attention of G.I. Joe and Hawk assigned Snake-Eyes as the backup man while he and Grunt infiltrate the camp. Snake-Eyes overhears a plan to start World War III. With that information, he called in Joe HQ for reinforcements and then proceeds to rescue his two captured teammates from an execution. Meeting his old comrades Snake-Eyes later infiltrated the Silent Castle when Scarlett was captured and in the process he encountered Storm Shadow for the first time since the death of the Hard Master. At first the two did not recognize each other, but Storm Shadow glimpsed Snake-Eyes's tattoo. Later when Snake-Eyes visited Gung-Ho in hospital the latter mentioned seeing the same tattoo on the Cobra ninja and remembering his name as "Storm Shadow". Snake-Eyes immediately realized the ninja was Tommy. Whilst Scarlett, Hawk and Stalker compared notes about Snake-Eyes, including noting that Tommy's surname was Japanese for "Storm Shadow", Snake-Eyes traveled to Spanish Harlem where he met with the Soft Master and discussed the past. They were suddenly interrupted by Storm Shadow who snatched the arrow that had killed the Hard Master and fled. Snake-Eyes pursued him and Storm Shadow told him that he had in fact not been the killer and the arrow had been taken from a squirrel he killed that morning. He saw a masked bowman fleeing onto a Cobra helicopter. Since then Storm Shadow spent years working his way up in Cobra with the aim of one day ranking highly enough to learn the identity of the killer. Snake-Eyes saved the Cobra ninja and allowed him to escape. Snake-Eyes went on another retreat to his cabin the High Sierras, but his peace was interrupted by the Cobra agents Destro, Firefly and Fred Broca. In the attack the cabin was destroyed. However Snake-Eyes and Timber survived in a cellar beneath a trapdoor. The Soft Master had made his way to the mountains and he and Snake-Eyes discussed who had really killed the Hard Master. The Soft Master subsequently told Scarlett more things about Snake-Eyes, and she wanted to get to know Snake-Eyes even better. The two went for a ride on the Staten Island ferry but were attacked by Fred II and other Cobra agents who tried to capture Scarlett but did not recognize Snake-Eyes who stopped them. Snake-Eyes subsequently served on several regular missions including the testing of the new Armadillo, and the installation of the Transportable Tactical Battle Platform in the Gulf of Mexico, which was interrupted by Cobra creating Cobra Island. Snake-Eyes was part of the team that sought to drive Cobra off the new island before they could secure diplomatic recognition as a country, but the lawyers were too fast. Snake-Eyes and Stalker subsequently visited Washington D.C. where they decided to visit the Vietnam War Memorial. They were discretely followed by Fred II. At the memorial they were surprised to find that Wade Collins was not listed when suddenly Fred II stepped forward and declared that he was Collins. Fred/Collins explained he had survived the attack and spent a long time in a Vietnamese jail before coming home to find his marriage collapsed and a hostility to veterans that made it impossible to operate. He had found a sense of belonging with Cobra and become one of the "Fred" series of Crimson Guardsmen. However Snake-Eyes and Stalker convinced their former comrade he was just being used by Cobra and he deserted the organization. Around this time Snake-Eyes was part of a Joe team sent to Afghanistan to capture a new Soviet a new helicopter-mounted laser canon. The murder solved At the same time the Soft Master infiltrated Springfield and discovered the identity of his brother's killer, but died himself before he could pass the information on. However from the information available Snake-Eyes and Storm Shadow deduced whilst everyone thought the Hard Master had been killed by a ninja because the killer was able to hear through a wall and pull a bow powerful enough to fire an arrow through a wall, the Hard Master and a practice pole in one shot, all this could have been done with technology - "with a compound bow fitted with sound amplification-directional-ranging equipment" - and by someone who could change his appearance to walk onto the grounds unnoticed. They realized the real killer was Zartan and headed to Cobra Island for vengeance. On Cobra Island, Zartan unknowingly eluded them. The two turned their attention to escape but although Snake-Eyes was recovered by a Joe team, Storm Shadow was shot several times by the Baroness. Snake-Eyes was distraught at Storm Shadow's death , but continued to serve on the Joe team including in the mission to Springfield. & Storm Shadow had in fact been revived as a by-product of the process used to create Serpentor and he sought Snake-Eyes out, explaining that although healed in body, his soul was in pain and he wanted to escape. Snake-Eyes gave him the key for what was left of his cabin in the High Sierras. Later, Snake-Eyes undertook a dangerous mission in Sierra Gordo, disguised as Flint. He was captured by Cobra and subjected to the Brain-Wave Scanner. His identity was revealed but a team of Joes soon rescued him. While on the brain scanner, he had to keep his mind distracted on other things to not give out the location of the Joes' base. So, to do so he had to think of his past, how he was fairly popular in highschool, and his prom. He then used a old technique he learned to fake death and get out of the scanner. However, Stalker was wounded and Snake-Eyes pulled rank to order the remaining Joes to evacuate with their wounded commander whilst Snake-Eyes provided covering fire. Snake-Eyes was recaptured using stun grenades and taken to the new Cobra Consulate Building in New York City. He was again subjected to the Brain-Wave scanner but freed himself and escaped the building with the aid of Scarlett, Storm Shadow and Timber. Whilst motoring down a highway, Snake-Eyes stopped an armed robbery of an 8-12 store in his own style. Snake-Eyes was one of the Joes stationed at Fort Lewis in Seattle to guard Power Station Alpha, the world's first mobile solar/nuclear power station. The base was attack by the Dreadnoks and also investigated by the Autobots and the Decepticons. Snake-Eyes managed to shut down Alpha after it was set moving by the Decepticon Bombshell, then was part of the team who tried to deal with the angry Autobot Superion. Snake-Eyes remained stationed at Fort Lewis and subsequently had to work in a alliance with Cobra against the Decepticons. Dr. Mindbender and the Baroness were stationed there for the duration of the operation, to Snake-Eyes's ill concealed disgust. Wounding Scarlett Later Scarlett was given the mission of posing as a defector to Cobra. Storm Shadow and Snake-Eyes were sent on a separate mission to the Silent Castle to evacuate Destro and the Baroness. In the process they were confronted by Scarlett and Snake-Eyes stabbed her through the chest with his sword. Scarlett survived by Snake-Eyes hated what he had to do. Later Snake-Eyes was part of the Ninja Force team sent to the Cobra occupied town of Millville, USA. They fought their way through the town, and rescued Scarlett, whose cover was now blown. Snake-Eyes and Hawk then tried to help their ally, the Autobot Hot Spot in destroying the alien technology Cobra had obtained, but Hot Spot was wounded and choose to activate his self-destruct up rather than risk being captured. Storm Shadow was captured by Cobra and Snake-Eyes returned once again to the Silent Castle to rescue him. There he battled one on one with Cobra Commander but discovered that Storm Shadow, together with the Baroness and Billy, had been brainwashed into being loyal to Cobra Commander once more. Final duties When the G.I. Joe team was in the process of being stood down, Snake-Eyes received a letter from Sean Broca, Wade Collins's adopted son, who wanted to join the army but had been told by his father to write to Snake-Eyes to find out what soldiering is really like. Snake-Eyes responded with a letter about the realities of service, the highs and the lows. Devil's Due Comics continuity The first four issues of Devil's Due Publishing's G.I. Joe: Frontline featured Larry Hama's story of one last mission, "The Mission That Never Was". The original G.I. Joe Team after the official disbandment had to transport the Rapid Pulse Particle Beam from Florida to Colton's location in New York City. This series attempts to clear up a few loose ends from the original series, most specifically that Billy, Storm Shadow and the Baroness were left under the influence of Cobra as a result of the Brain Wave Scanner. Snake-Eyes is on this mission to save Storm Shadow, and at the end of this series, it is revealed that Storm Shadow is returning to his ways as a ninja, and will deal with Snake-Eyes when he is ready. It is also revealed that Timber has passed away during this time period, but Snake-Eyes has a new wolf pup to look after in his place. It was stated that Snake-Eyes and Scarlett left the military and became engaged during their period of retirement. But, on the day of the wedding, Snake-Eyes disappeared due to him (according to Scarlett) being unable to accept the fact that marriage would mean settling down and living a normal life. This would later be further explored during Master and Apprentice. The two would not see each other again until G.I. Joe was reformed in 2001. In the four-issue miniseries Master & Apprentice, the events surrounding Scarlett and Snake-Eyes's aborted wedding were finally revealed, though in a slightly different fashion than previously stated by the characters. Set after the events of Frontline 1-4, the mini-series revealed that Snake-Eyes, Nunchuk and T'Jbang are training a disciple, Ophelia, to be the last of the Arashikage ninja clan during the period that the two were engaged. As Ophelia's final test, Snake-Eyes and his apprentice confront Firefly for his role in the murder of the Hard Master. Unfortunately, Firefly kills Ophelia and escapes, leaving Snake-Eyes emotionally devastated with grief. Because of this, on the day of his wedding and in front of his longtime friend and fellow Joe Lonzo "Stalker" Wilkinson, Snake-Eyes gives his wedding ring to Scarlet and ends their relationship. Snake-Eyes again goes into the wilderness where he is approached by Sean Collins, the son of Wade Collins. Sean asks Snake-Eyes to train him as a new apprentice as a way to help put himself together after watching his crew also get slaughtered by Firefly on the night Ophelia was killed. Nunchuk and T'Jbang were again present, as well as Jinx, this time serving to assist in Sean's education of the history of the clan. Some time later, Jinx and Budo call Snake-Eyes and crew in to investigate new intel on the location of Firefly. He is working for the "Nowhere Man". Of note, while preparing for battle, Snake-Eyes refuses to take any military weapons (guns) and instead only takes Ninja weapons. It is discussed at this time Snake-Eyes has given up his military training to some degree because of all of the loss it has brought him. Snake-Eyes confronts Firefly who is meeting with another masked ninja. It is then revealed that this ninja is Storm Shadow, who has just taken out Sean. Sean was eventually given the name Kamakura and would later join G.I. Joe. In the pages G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero by Devil's Due Publishing (published by Image Comics until 2004) Snake-Eyes and Scarlett would be reunited again upon G.I. Joe's reinstatement. While initially angry with him, she eventually forgave his actions. The two again became engaged. Later, after many skirmishes with Cobra, the return of Serpentor (in which Snake-Eyes was injured in a grenade blast, from which he quickly recovered), altercations with Storm Shadow, his triumph over the Red Ninja leader Sei Tin (which gave Snake-Eyes control of the Red Ninja clan), and a close-call defeat at the hands of the heavily armored Wraith, the team was reduced to a smaller unit, and Snake-Eyes, Scarlett, and Duke were in serious trouble. A shadowy cabal of influential generals, known as the Jugglers, had Snake-Eyes arrested. When Duke attempted to blackmail them into giving up their attempts to wrest control of G.I. Joe from the Joes themselves, he joined Snake-Eyes in prison. Secretly, however, Scarlett met with Storm Shadow (who had broken free of his mind control) and rescued them from a convoy, then escaping to Iceland as vigilantes and hiding out with Scanner until they could figure out what was going on. Secretly, they were tailed by former Coil agent Overlord, who was working as a freelance mercenary for the Jugglers. Overlord fatally injured Scanner, and locked the Joes in a bomb shelter until Federal Agents could arrive, but Scanner, in his last moments, activated the Icelandic station's self-destruct mechanism, killing Overlord in the blast and saving the Joes, who were in the safe shelter. Days later the team were rescued, and came back to assist Flint, Lady Jaye and General Philip Rey in dealing with a new menace, the Red Shadows, while the rest of the short-staffed team cleaned up the Monolith Base victory in Badhikstan (where Barrel Roll recovered in a nearby hospital). When the Red Shadows attempted to assassinate Hawk as he recovered at a mountain camp, Snake-Eyes sent his apprentice, Kamakura, to save him, then joining him and getting Hawk to safety. Snake-Eyes would later put his skills to good use in fighting and defeating the Shadows before their plot could be set into motion (he even stabbed Wilder Vaughn, although whether it hurt the bio-enhanced Vaughn is unknown). Amidst all this, Snake-Eyes and Kamakura traveled to Asia to assist sword-brother Storm Shadow in finding his apprentice, who had been kidnapped by the Red Ninjas. Snake-Eyes helped Storm Shadow defeat the Red Ninja leader, Sei Tin, but the mission was a failure. Snake-Eyes relinquished control of the Red Ninjas (which he had won before) to Storm Shadow, bidding him to start the Arashikage anew. Storm Shadow left his clan in T'Jbang's care. G.I. Joe Reloaded G.I. Joe: Reloaded was a fourteen issue ongoing series by Devil's Due Publishing that was in a new, separate continuity that did not touch on anything that happened before in the main continuity. This series explored G.I. Joe being created "today" to fight Cobra, and explored many differences from established continuity. The biggest aspect was that Duke was a Cobra secret agent and Snake-Eyes was (possibly, it was implied but never stated) a former member of Cobra who defected and decided to assist G.I. Joe instead. It is possible that Cobra merely tried to recruit him, claiming him as their own. On the Joe team, he was a wild card, and did not completely work with the team, and was suspected of being a traitor. Although he did not serve on the team, he did have some interest in Scarlett. The series ended before anything further was explored. G.I. Joe vs. Transformers Snake-Eyes is shown as a U.S soldier who, along with Hawk, is in command of guarding Washington DC during peace talks. Cobra attacks with enslaved Transformers and swiftly overwhelms the Americian forces who had gained reinforcements and forces them into retreat. Snake-Eyes is hit by a stray laser bolt that badly burns and scars his face, causing him to take up his well-known ninja uniform. He is swiftly given the chance for vengeance when Hawk offers him a place in the newly created G.I. Joe, which is created to take down Cobra. With information gathered from the defector Mercer and the Autobots Wheeeljack and Bumblebee, they learn the location of Cobra base on an island. Action Force (British) Comics continuity Snake-Eyes came from a small suburban American town where he grew up with his parents and twin sister.Intelligence Profile in ''Action Force'' 40. Snake-Eyes shared the same history with Storm Shadow as in the Marvel US continuity. & Intelligence Profile in [[Action Force (weekly) 40|''Action Force 40]]. '' Snake-Eyes was part of the American branch of Action Force, but occasionally undertook missions with the European branch. On an early visit to London he and Scarlett were attacked by Eels in the process of breaking out. Snake-Eyes and Flint pursued the Eel to a helicopter escape, which Snake-Eyes sneaked aboard. The helicopter took him to the Silent Castle where he discovered a Cobra plot to destroy the Eiffel Tower before escaping. The Dreadnoks Buzzer and Ripper were sent in pursuit, but Snake-Eyes was able to transmit the message to Action Force then escape the Dreadnoks. Snake-Eyes returned to America for further missions there, including encounters with Storm Shadow. Some time later on another visit to London Scarlett was kidnapped by Cobra agents. Snake-Eyes went in pursuit. He returned to the Silent Castle which he infiltrated and battled through several Red Ninjas, then fought Storm Shadow. Scarlett had freed herself and she and Snake-Eyes fled the castle. The Action Force comic ran reprints of G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero in a different order to the original printing. Additional material tied the stories into the Action Force continuity. The printing of Silent Interlude amidst stories from approximately a year and a half later is the most significant deviation from the US order. As they left the Balkans aboard a C130 Scarlett challenged Snake-Eyes about his failure to kill Storm Shadow, but he remained as silent as ever. Snake-Eyes and Storm Shadow would soon encounter each other again in an Asian jungle when both led missions to recovered a fallen spy satellite. Snake-Eyes was attacked by a tiger, but saved by Storm Shadow. They agreed to destroy the satellite to provide a stalemate. Snake-Eyes subsequently served on further missions, including the rescuing of Trent's daughter, a mission to the Australian desert to stop Cobra launching an orbital weapons platform and the recovery of a Northrod B2 bomber crew who crashed on an island with top secret information. He also undertook a solo mission with Timber to steal a decoder from a Cobra base in the frozen forests. Trooper!: The War Magazine! offered £10,000 for a photo of Snake-Eyes without his mask. A photographer did obtain such a picture but upon seeing Snake-Eyes's face he opted to destroy it. A further mission saw Snake-Eyes sent to a uninhabited island off Sweden to investigate rumours of a covert Cobra laser research facility. Snake-Eyes obtained photographic evidence but then faced capture. He escaped and used a Rattler to destroy the facility. He was then part of a G.I. Joe team in the Latin American county of Sao Cristobel who prevented Cobra from securing a nuclear warhead. Blackthorne Comics continuity Write up Dreamwave Comics continuity Write up Hasbro Comics continuity In these comic book issues, more is said or known about Snake-Eyes. He is hinted out to be some what Australian, and once had a small accent. Its said he has blonde hair, and sky blue eyes. He is not really known other then that, and does the Joes' "Dirty work." He is also said to be worth "high value." IDW Publishing Comics continuity IDW Publishing took over the license for G.I. Joe comics, and started a new series that continues where the Marvel Comics series ended. The series began with a free comic book day issue #155 ½, and replaces all of the Devil's Due Publishing continuity that was established. This series is again written by Larry Hama. Animated continuity Sunbow animated series Snake-Eyes was with Duke and Stalker when Cobra assaulted the Joes' base to destroy as much of the Skystrikers as possible. After the attack was averted, he was given the assignment of infiltrating a military base to test its security. Cobra is still able to steal the spy satellite housed in that base's silo with the aid of the M.A.S.S.. When a lead to the M.A.S.S.'s technology is found, Snake-Eyes participated in the rescue of Dr. Vandermeer. After the decision is made where the Joes build their own MASS, Snake-Eyes partakes in the first of three missions to obtain the catalysts that power the machine. In a cave in the Arctic, he goes deep inside to get a canister load of radioactive red crystals. Cobra arrives not long soon after and the Joes have no way out of the cave. With radioactive gas spewing from the cave's bowels, Snake-Eyes seals himself in behind a plexiglass door rather than let his teammates get infected. He shows Scarlett a way out while he elects to be left behind. Eventually, he manages to get out of the cave but at a price. The Cobras leave him be as they believe he will die soon from radiation poisoning. He soon has a fateful meeting with a wolf which he sets free from its trap and soon joins him in his quest for home. A blind hermit rescues the both of them from a polar bear and cures Snake-Eyes of his poisoning. His lupine companion earns its name of Timber. With his full strength back, he finally reaches G.I. Joe base with Timber and the crystals. DiC animated series Snake Eyes was shown during the DiC's G.I. Joe series in his 1991 "V4" uniform. He did have a few key episodes, and was shown to be working with his blood brother Storm Shadow, who now was a member of the G.I. Joe Ninja Force. Snake Eyes was shown more in this series as a ninja, but none of his origins or his relationships were explored before this series ended. Direct-to-video series Write up Toys Merchandise Trivia *His real name has never been revealed in full. Various pieces of media have shown portions of his name, but have not been consistent among themselves. The Dreamwave Transformers/GI Joe crossover shows his last name as starting with a "J", while the filecard for the "CLASSIFIED" figure in Comic Pack #26 shows the first letter of his name as "N".OAFE - GI Joe: Comic Pack #26 review *Hasbro seems unable to decide whether his codename should have a hyphen. Those figures without hyphens are 1982, 1989, 1991, the three-pack 1997 version, and all versions from 2002 onward. Those with hyphens are the 1985, 1993, 1994, 2000, and Stars and Stripes Forever versions. *Snake-Eyes has appeared in the most issues of the G.I. Joe comic, which is a big difference from his animated appearances. *Snake-Eyes was so popular in the 1990s that the G.I. Joe comic by Marvel was actually retitled G.I. Joe Starring Snake-Eyes from issue 135 to issue 145, with his name significantly larger than the team's. For these issues, he was placed in the top left hand corner of the comic by the issue number. *Snake-Eyes spoke only one word in the Marvel series: "Scarlett." *Snake-Eyes' unmasked appearance was based on a soldier Larry Hama knew, Sgt. Bob Light, a door gunner in the 1st Air Cavalry. Sgt. Light was tall and thin, and had slicked-back blonde hair. *In a survey of readers of the ''Action Force'' weekly comic, Snake-Eyes was voted "Favourite Action Force character" by a landslide. *Snake-Eyes' 1991 filecard mentions him hunting rabbits, while his '89 filecard said he was kind to small animals. *Though unusual, Snake-Eyes' visor is not without precedence: French infantry wore similar armor (and even chain mail) as late as World War I! External links *My Useless Knowledge Character Guide: Snake-Eyes *The Snake Eyes Fanclub Website Footnotes Category:1982/Introductions Category:G.I. Joe Team Category:Ninja Force Category:Shadow Ninjas Category:Arashikage Category:A Real American Hero characters Category:Real American Hero Collection Category:G.I. Joe vs. Cobra characters Category:Valor vs. Venom characters Category:Desert Patrol Squad Category:RAH 25th Anniversary characters Category:Generation 3 characters Category:Action Force characters Category:Action Force members